


1000 for 1 chance

by quixotocally_misanthropic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cancer, Dudes gonna get carpal tunnel, M/M, Old Japanese myths, Origami, Pain, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotocally_misanthropic/pseuds/quixotocally_misanthropic
Summary: I have 999 more to make.





	

You don’t know desperation until you start to think wishing on small folded pieces of paper will be your saving grace, your last chance on living the life you wanted. You only know this desperation when you have exhausted every treatment, looked through every nook and cranny, tried ever home remedy and backwoods voodoo cures. You know this desperation when there are days you can’t move an arm to scratch your nose or turn your head to look at the doctor as he’s talking to you without wanting to scream at the top of your lungs because of the pain. You feel the desperation churning deep in your bones when you glance at the clock, an added reminder that visiting hours are almost over and you go back to reality. It swirls inside of you until it has you choking back tears and knowing that this is the last ceiling you'll see. It has you wishing your parents would put the go-ahead stamp on the DNR papers that way it's over and done. 

The desperation to enjoy life and actually live it is a heavy tug on your heart. It's deep set, anchoring your body to the ground when all you want to do is fly far from the problem. It will weigh heavily on you as you stare at the blank wall or out the window because you’re tired of watching Judge Judy rerun marathons. It seeps deep into the marrow of your bones, trying it’s best to replace the chance growing there and the shitty immune system whatever deity decided to bless you with. It’ll take over you until you’re sitting in the bed, screaming and trying to go outside for the breath of fresh air you so hungrily crave. 

And at the end of the day, when you're alone with your thoughts and the medication is finally kicking in so you can sleep, you're just wishing for another day to try and find a cure, a way to beat it. You want to live. You want to survive. You don't want to die.

When you feel like you’re close to your death bed, the desperation swirling inside of you will have you wishing on paper cranes. What else do you have to lose? 

My name is Eren Yeager and I have 999 more to make.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was in school, I had to do a senior project. Mine was writing a play. While trying to find a story or inspiration to write about, I found this little myth. To make 1000 paper cranes and you'll be granted one wish. I didn't choose that story to write then, but I found the urge to start now. So here it is.


End file.
